


cherry blossom tea

by RyeFo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyeFo/pseuds/RyeFo
Summary: Hinata owns a tea shop. Sasuke works at the coffee shop across the road. They meet at a park at dusk, all to a backdrop of cherry blossoms. (And Hanabi.)





	cherry blossom tea

**Author's Note:**

> [ Commission for @https://sweenyalice.tumblr.com ] - Originally posted on my other AO3 account, this serves as more of a portfolio account.

Hidden deep within the heart of Tokyo, lay an unassuming street with twin roads bathed in golden sunlight.

On the left road, with an alleyway behind and a pull-in for truck deliveries, was a chain coffee-shop. People—often young, wearing fashion worthy of portfolios—came in droves. Laptops tucked under their arms, books stuffed into bags, crowding round tables with cups and to-go containers. Long queues, often harbouring the doorway, and it was a buzzing—be it the coffee or the social—scene that grew per season.

And on the right, was the  _Hanabi Tea House._

Quaint so it was, it was also quiet. With small, golden lights, traditional seating of crossed-legged cushions and smaller booths, and pricey, handmade sweets in the glass display cases, it rarely caught the eyes of any who wandered past.

Stood at the front, filling out the next set of ingredients that she had to go to market to buy, was the manager of the establishment—Hinata Hyuuga. With her dark hair pinned back, and white eyes, many had mistaken her for a ghost with how silent she could be whilst walking.

So, naturally, she drew a few eyes when she suddenly flinched and dropped her papers at the sound of the door  _bursting_ open.

“God, it’s cold out there.” The two people responsible shuddered, brushing snow off their jackets onto the floor. “Hey, you the front of house?”

“I—”

“Oh, Harry, would you  _look_ at this place.” The woman already had her phone out, making Hinata groan internally. “It’s so traditional and  _cute._ ”

English was a funny language on her tongue, admittedly, though Hinata was well-versed enough in it that she could hold a conversation. She approached the two with a smile on her face. “Thank you for your interest, however in accordance with our rules, I do ask that you please respect the other patrons and my staff and keep speaking to a minimum—”

“We won’t be long!” The woman grabbed her companion and posed for a picture, before snapping several others of her staff that continued to work. “Oh, just  _look_ at this place, it’s so  _traditional—”_

Hinata walked on over and wracked her brain for the translation. “M’am, I ask that you please refrain from taking photographs of my staff, or—”

“Don’t be such a  _killjoy, lady._ I’m only getting some of this for my folks back home. Aren’t you people all about being cultured and sharing?”

By the time the words were translated in her head, Hinata’s younger sister had poked her head through the tea-shop’s door, school bag slung over her shoulder. It took Hanabi one second to  _see_ at the newest “customers”, before a scowl came onto her face.

“Right, that’s it!” She sharply pointed to the door, with stronger English than Hinata’s own. “You, with the camera.  _Out._ ”

“Aw, isn’t she cute? An  _actual_ sailor uni—”

Hanabi didn’t let them coo over her long. “You don’t get out, I’ll shove you out. Now get  _out_ of my family’s shop.”

The profanities the couple left her younger sister had Hinata politely excuse them from her memory. Hanabi watched them with a frosty glare, arms crossed, before sighing and looking at her sister. “You have to stick up for yourself more, Hinata.”

“I… agree, but I think you made more of a scene than those visitors did.”

Hanabi looked around to the few other patrons (and few there were) and winced at the way they looked upon her disapprovingly. “Well… damn. I’ll just. Go on upstairs to study.” She saluted at her older sister. “Be down to help with dinner in an hour, yeah?” Then, with a nonchalant shrug, Hanabi sauntered on to the kitchen in the back, before heading up the stairs.

Hinata just sighed and shook her head.  _As usual, she didn’t take off her shoes…_

 

* * *

 

Long after closing hours, Hinata remained downstairs. Her sweeper was left propped up by the counter, papers were strewn about her table as she scribbled notes about the month’s profits.

“…We might have to—” A yawn overtook her. “…consider cheaper alternatives… for the matcha—no, that would potentially compromise taste." She tapped her pen against her chin. "And I won't cut anyone's hours... ah!" She drew a line through some of the notes. "I’ll take a pay cut. That'll solve that issue.”

With one more check over her notes, Hinata put her pen down, filed all the papers back into their respective binders, and locked her office door. She fished out her phone from her pocket to check the time, when she saw the most recent notification.

**Hanabi - 01:54**   
_Remember to go to bed!_ **(´** **・** **ω** **・** **`)**

Hinata chuckled to herself.  _Says the one._

Pocketing her phone again, Hinata was about to go upstairs, when she noticed something out the window. Soft flakes began to fall from the overcast sky, coating the pavement in pepper-shakes of snow, looking almost golden in the reflection of the molten streetlights.

Unable to resist, Hinata took her keys, and strolled down the twin roads to enjoy the crisp, night winter air. The hairs had stood up on her arms, and she shuddered from the wind brushing chills on her neck, but the joy of seeing her first snowfall not locked in the shop was bringing her enough warmth.

It wasn’t before long that she’d reached the gate of an old park, long-abandoned for the winter.

Save one lone soul.

Hinata froze when she first lay eyes on him; a tall, young man, with dark hair and a long black jacket, stood by the gate, nursing a cigarette in one hand and his phone in the other. Her hand was on the fence, feet rooted to the ground, when he noticed her in kind. From the glowlight of his phone, Hinata could see he had dark eyes.

He said nothing to her, but continued to look, as did she in kind.

The man tapped the end of his cigarette, the chill rushed up her back, and her phone had buzzed again. Without a second thought, she gently waved to the young man, before turning and walking back towards her shop.

Had she looked long enough, Hinata would have seen him hesitantly wave back.

 

* * *

 

“Nata,  _save_ me.”

As per usual, Hanabi had come to Hinata’s apartment at the end of the day, and immediately flopped her face onto her lap, accompanied by Hinata brushing through her hair, adjusting her messy mop into a neater plait.

“What ails you now, my dear sister?” 

“School will  _kill_ me.” She whined, batting her fist against the floor, though gave it up in a huff after a while. “Dad’s not stopping the pressure either. I can’t wait to be in university to just be free of his voice. It’s all;  _don’t disappoint the family Hanabi, you are our future.”_

This, of course, was beautifully acted out by Hanabi’s hands as her father’s mouth.

She groaned again, limbs stretching out like she was a starfish. “You know, Nata, I just want to be like you. Get a job, run a place, be free of expectations. Who needs education?”

“You do.” Hinata poked her nose. “You are smart, Hanabi. Not just that, but talented and hardworking. Once you’re there, you’ll be able to express yourself more. Socialise with people even outside of our social bracket. Gain more opportunities than I could ever get.”

She brushed her sister’s hair out of her bag-lined eyes, tucking it behind her ear, and smiled down at her. “You out of anyone, deserve a chance to move forward.”

There was silence from her sister, as she turned over and curling up.

But there was a small mutter of, “so do  _you,"_ which Hinata said nothing to. She was merely content on staying there until her sister fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The second time she trailed to the park at midnight, nursing a canister of green tea, the young man was there again.

She mostly stayed in her own mind, taking a seat on one of the benches, and sipping her tea as she plucked one of the snowdrops growing by the wayside, admiring its petals before pressing it into her journal.

 _“Fuck—_ ” Her head lifted to the sound of a frantic attempt to light a lighter, before the young man tossed it into the nearby bin and stuffed his cigarettes back into his pockets.

“I…” She began, before raising her voice. “Are you alright?”

 _“Fine._ ” He spat, and put his head in his hands.

Hinata grew cold, holding her canister close.

The man continued to shake his head, only to snap up when he felt something warm touch his hand. “What are you—”

“You seem to need this more than I do.” Hinata said to him, with a friendly smile. “It’s just green tea. It might help you calm your nerves. I hope you feel better, even if it was over a cheap lighter.”

Saving herself further embarrassment, Hinata rushed off back to the shop, feeling the man’s eyes on her back.

 

* * *

 

Despite the mortification, Hinata followed the trail back to the park, and breathed a sigh of relief when the man wasn’t there.

She took a seat on the bench, just about to get her pencil to start sketching, when she became  _very aware_ of someone sitting next to her. Stiffening up, she hunched her shoulders and grinned awkwardly, staring right in front of her.

“Here.”

Hinata, still grinning, looked down by her pencils. The scent of coffee filled her nose. Her grin melted into one of curiousity and looked at the same man who sat next to her.

He looked rather bashful, rubbing the back of his head like that. “You work in that tea shop across the street, so I figured coffee wouldn’t be a bad way to say thanks.”

“Oh.” She took the cup with both hands, revelling at the pumpkin spice when she took a sip. “There was no need to thank me. I appreciate this, thank you.”

“Sasuke.”

Hinata blinked. “My name is Hinata.”

“Nice to meet you.” The poor soul—Sasuke, she supposed—seemed at a loss. “You come here often?”

“Lately, I suppose.” She leaned back with a smile, appreciating the stars overhead. “I used to come here when I was younger.” She turned her head. “And you?”

“It’s… nice. Clears my head after work.”

“I see.” Hinata offered him a warm smile. “Will I be seeing you here again?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened, before his expression softened. Not quite a smile, but no hostility either. “…Yeah. I guess you will.”

 

* * *

 

It was just as awkward when they saw each other again.

“So, you…” Sasuke broke the ice first. “Like pressing flowers?”

“It’s a hobby, yes.” She smiled, putting her cup of tea down. “What about you?”

“I… like martial arts.”

Hinata’s eyes widened in excitement. “As do I! What type do you practise?”

This seemed to catch him off-guard, yet he grew more comfortable into conversation if it was something he already enjoyed. “Karate, mostly. Though I did study a bit of Tae Quan Do when I was travelling in Korea.”

She clapped her hands together. “I have practised Karate too! Oh, what teacher did you study under? What moves are your speciality? I didn’t get to the highest belt myself, but…”

The conversation trailed on into the night, warmth echoing in place of awkwardness.

 

* * *

 

“So, what kind of tea is this?”

“Jasmine tea, with lemon and honey. It’s a little sweet, but I thought you might like it.”

Sasuke took a sip and blinked fast. “This isn’t bad.” He pursed his lips. “Wait, is there ginger in this?”

Giggling, she nodded. “My mother used to make it that way. It’s good, right?”

“She’s got stiff competition if you make it this good.”

Hinata looked down. “Ah, right. She’s… passed on. A few years ago, now.”

“Damn.” Sasuke set the cup down. “Sorry.”

Hinata shook her head. “She was a wonderful woman. Any chance of being reminded about her is a blessing.”

Sasuke regarded her quietly, before taking another sip.

 

* * *

 

“…and I grew up in a village outside Kyoto, but moved after I split up with my girlfriend. We’re still friends, but I just felt like wandering for a bit before deciding what to do with my life again.”

Hinata set the white chocolate mocha down, listening to Sasuke spin his tale. “How long have you been in Tokyo?”

“About a year.” He lay down on the grass, ignoring the chill up his back. “Working in that student-infested coffee shop across the road makes ends meet, but some days it feels like hell.”

“…Wait. You work in the  _GalaxyYen?_ ”

“Yeah?” Sasuke stiffened. “…What.”

“You’re the ones driving my tea shop out of business!” Hinata rose and pointed at him with a glare. “Ever since that shop moved across the street I—I’ve had to deal with  _so many_ tourists!”

“Wait, it’s  _yours?_ ”

“Well, it—it’s technically mine, but in my father’s control— _anyway!”_ She put her hands on her hips. “You’re all just stealing the customers!”

“It can’t be doing  _that_ badly if a tea shop on a street  _filled_ with mainstream chain shops is still surviving.”

“I…” Hinata shook her head. “Even  _still_!”

“Oh, and you technically drank coffee from there.” He grinned at her. “So, you’re technically a traitor.”

Hinata gasped, covering her mouth. “I betrayed my own…” Slowly, she sank to her knees. “What did I  _do…_ ”

“Drank coffee.”

Hinata pointed a glare at him, before she and Sasuke simultaneously burst out into laughter.

 

* * *

 

Hanabi rose a brow at the sound of Hinata humming, looking over her book. “What’s got you in a such good mood?”

Hinata just smiled, going back to writing her lists. “I just love winter.

Pretending to be satisfied, Hanabi went back to reading.

 

* * *

 

Hinata was halfway through nibbling through a matcha cake, listening to Sasuke detailing about his expertise with martial arts, when—

“So you  _have_ been sneaking out with a guy!”

She dropped her cake at the sight of Hanabi, twigs stuck in her hair,  _bursting_ out of the bushes and pointing accursedly at her.

Sasuke deadpanned. “…Sister?”

Hinata sighed. “Yes, this is my sister. Hanabi, would you like to join us?”

With her hand dropping to her side, Hanabi nodded eagerly. “Yes, please. I want to interrogate my sister’s new boyfriend.”

Despite the pale pink dusting her cheeks, Hinata shook her head. “Sasuke is my friend, Hanabi. Please don’t apply labels that you’ve little evidence for.”

Hanabi hung her head. “…Sorry.”

"Good. Now, pour another cup for yourself, if you'd like. Sasuke here was just telling me about the time he drop-kicked his friend in a sparring match, and I am sure he wouldn't mind another soul to tell it too."

It was during this display, she failed to notice Sasuke’s odd expression regarding her, and the rest of the night carried on as normal.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, everything’s re-stocked—and remember to call if you need me back here!” Hinata had just been tying her hair up and putting her shoes back on, when she grew concerned at the lack of response from her staff.

She poked her head around the door, to see them whispering.

“Did you hear me? I said—” She frowned. “Why are you giggling, Miyuuki.”

“You’ve got yourself a handsome visitor, Hinata.”

Hinata blinked in surprise. “Pardon?”

Glancing by the doorway, Sasuke leaned outside, waving at her to come out. With a slight pink blush dusting her cheeks, she  _dashed_ into the kitchen to check her appearance.

“Nata, what’s wrong?” Hanabi yawned behind her hand.

“Sasuke’s by the door.”

“Oh.” Hanabi’s eyes widened. “Wait, you really  _are_ sweet on him?”

Hinata  _launched_ to cover her sister’s mouth. “ _Perhaps._ But—what do I  _do?”_

“…I have an idea.”

 

* * *

_“HANABI!”_

With a swift kick, Hanabi had, literally, pushed Hinata to face her fears.

“I think that’s the loudest I’ve ever heard you talk.” Sasuke chuckled, putting his phone back in his pocket.

She straightened up, flushing heavily. “I—I. Didn’t expect to see you here!”

Sasuke pointed over his shoulder at the coffee shop. “Knew you got out early. Wondered if you wanted to meet some friends of mine.”

All Hinata could do was nod meekly, following behind Sasuke like a cherry on a leash.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke had guided her to a table in the corner, two spaces already filled. One was a girl with bright pink hair reading a medical textbook; the other a boy with brilliant blond hair, pestering the girl.

The two looked up when Sasuke sat down, pulling out a seat for Hinata first.

“Ah, so  _this_ is your new friend, Sasuke?” The girl leaned on her hand. “She’s cute.”

“Nice to meet you!” The boy barrelled forward and offered a hand. Laughing awkwardly, Hinata shook it. “The name’s Naruto!”

“Sakura,” the girl raised a hand. “Sasuke’s told us a lot about you.”

“He has?” Hinata looked at her friend.

“Oh, yeah.” Sakura blew on some bubblegum, before chewing again. “He doesn’t shut  _up—_ ”

“ _Moving on,_ ” Sasuke gestured toward her. “Naruto, Sakura, this is Hinata. Please be  _normal._ ”

“Says you, Mr “Martial Arts and coffee is my life”.”

“I like tea as well.”

Sakura scowled. “You  _hate_ tea.”

“I’ve got a new appreciation for it since I had some of Hinata’s.”

 _“I’ll bet._ ” Sakura whispered, making Naruto chuckle. She then leaned forward. “You own that  _Hanabi_ place, right?”

“Y-Yes. In name only, technically.”

“It looks cool in there. Shame it’s so hard to get a sea.”

Hinata nodded. “I understand that. I have been trying to make it easier to book, and the shop is large enough that I would like to hire it out to people looking for something homelier than a community centre.”

Naruto grinned. “That’s great! Why don’t you?”

She rubbed the back of her neck. “It… requires my father’s approval.”

“Ah. That old humbug.” Sakura waved her hand. “No matter. You’re smart, you’ll figure it out. Now, who’s for coffee?”

 

* * *

 

“…and then, Naruto and Sasuke here got so into it, they didn’t even realised they  _kissed!”_

Naruto’s laughter bellowed, whilst Sasuke’s cheeks burned.

“Hey, it was a great way to realise I didn’t care about gender.” Naruto snapped his fingers at Sasuke. “Not a bad first kiss, either way.”

“ _Please shut up.”_

Hinata couldn’t help giggling, patting his shoulder. “It must have been nice that your first kiss was with someone you were already so close too!”

“Ay, Hinata gets it!”

_“I will hurt you all.”_

“You’d hit a girl?”

Sasuke glared from behind his hands. “You were in my martial arts classes. You can defend yourself.”

“And Hinata?”

“Is literally stronger than me.”

Naruto rose a brow. “That’s a tall order. Okay,” Naruto stood up, cracking his shoulders. “Hinata! I dare you! Take me down in one move.”

“O-Oh, I couldn’t—”

Sasuke grinned. “Now  _this_ I need to see.”

_…Well. If it’s to prove myself._

Hinata daintily put her cardigan over her chair, walking out to where Naruto was readying his stance. “Okay, Hinata.” He grinned at her. “You take the first move.”

“If you insist.”

Hinata struck forward with one arm, Naruto dodging it—only then did she catch him with one hand, using her other to hit him right in the centre of his stomach. Naruto grunted, and sank to his knees.

“She proved it…” He wheezed.

“ _Yes,_ Hinata!” Sakura clapped, before putting her arm around Naruto. “Okay, big guy. Time to go home. It was nice to meet you, Hinata.”

As the two walked out the door, Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder, and beamed.

“I knew they’d like you.”

 

* * *

 

It was when she got in and hung up her coat, that Hinata glanced at her phone, and felt a pit of dread when she saw the number belonging to the missed call.

Tagged with it, was a voice message.

“ _As you didn’t do me the courtesy of answering when I called, Hinata, I have decided that my review will be this coming Wednesday. We’ll see if this tea shop is still up to standard.”_

Hinata covered her mouth, and squeezed her eyes shut.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, maybe—no, no, I can’t falsify—maybe if I just alter the expectations of May—it wasn’t under, but it—we were  _successful_ technically, above breaking-even, I—" Hinata didn’t know her hands were shaking, until she dropped her papers at the sound of a gentle tapping at the front door.

“We’re closed.”

The taps turned into knocks.

“I said, we’re  _closed—!”_ She turned, jumping with a start. Behind the glass, Sasuke held up a hand, the other in his pocket.

“Uh… you weren’t at the park.” Sasuke brushed off his jacket outside and took off his shoes as Hinata rushed to let him in, fumbling with the keys. He took one look at her, put a hand on her shoulder. “…You alright?”

“Fine.” She said shortly. “Just—sit, I’ll—get you something. Can’t talk much—”

“Hey, slow down a second.” Sasuke gently grasped her shoulders, and she turned her head away. “What’s got you in such a panic?”

“My—my f—” Words struggled to form.

“Alright, follow me now.” Sasuke coaxed her to one of the cushioned seats, sitting her down on the floor.

He encouraged her to breathe along to him counting, and it ended with her putting her hand on her chest, her forehead on his arm.

He squeezed her shoulders gently. “You good?”

“I… yes.”

She missed the warmth the moment he took his hands away. “Want to start over?”

Hinata nodded, drawing her knees up. “My father is coming.”

An immediate scowl was on Sasuke’s face. “You don’t sound happy.”

“I’m glad of his interest, but…” Hinata covered her mouth and took another breath. “He’s to determine if this place is worth him supporting any longer. He says it’s not bringing in enough profit for the family and—and he wants to see to it closing down if it doesn’t reach his margin.”

“Is that even  _legal?_ ”

Hinata shrugged. “Perhaps, but he supports this business. And he doesn’t feel ready to hand over responsibility to me yet.”

“Well, what does his visit include?”

Hinata gestured to the papers. “He looks over all the profits from the last year, investigates each of my staff, then has me perform a private tea ceremony. If I’m not perfect, then how can I run a business to be  _passable?_ ”

“You never take a day  _off._ All the people I’ve ever seen in here seem to enjoy it.”

Hinata shrugged again, staying quiet.

“…Why not show me?”

She perked up. “Pardon?”

“You’re worried, right? I’ve never seen a proper tea ceremony. Maybe practise with me?”

Hinata’s head lifted, putting her knees down. “I… didn’t think you’d be interested in that.”

Sasuke just shrugged, before rubbing the back of his head. “It’s important to you.”

“…Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Sasuke, seated at the table, watched as Hinata brought out the items needed.

She met his eyes as she began, cleaning and warming up the chawan with a little water. Once she was satisfied, she began cleaning and drying it free from the droplets with a chakin.

Sasuke sat in silence, watching her practised sense of ease. Hinata made it look artistic.

Hinata then took the matcha out of the small container, sieving the it. She checked the amount before adding the hot water, whisking it delicately with a bamboo chasen until it was ready.

She gently placed the cup in front of him, serving with a matcha roll, and sat on the other side.

As they raised their cups, the conversation was non-existent, save for the eye contact that they never broke.

Somehow, this was one of the best conversations he’d ever had.

* * *

 

Hinata woke the next day, to the sight of clear roads.

 _I can do this,_ she thought, and rose out of bed.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke hadn’t been working when the commotion started. Sakura had given him word later.

Word on the street was, that an older man with pale eyes had come to visit, and the  _Hanabi Tea Shop_ looked more like a place for serving the dead. Everything seemed to be in order, until the owner had called the older man into her office.

It hadn’t been five minutes before the screaming had started.

The older man left, dignified and quiet, and the owner of the shop was found cowering on the floor in tears.

When Sasuke went to visit later, the shop was locked.

 

* * *

 

The nights were colder; frost flowers were now growing up the cracked water pipes around the back of the small park _,_ and yet Hinata still found herself drawn out here.

She took a seat on the swing, metal chains aching under the cold strain, and watched as her breath turned into wispy clouds around her face.

If she looked close enough, it almost turned into two small girls, running in autumn after one another, and into the distance where only the future shone gold.

The sudden warmth around her shoulders drew Hinata back into reality, and the sight of another joining her on the other swing made those thoughts fade. She looked to see a familiar black jacket around her and turned to see Sasuke sat next to her.

“You’ll catch a cold.” He said, and that was that.

Hinata thanked him silently, before moving the swing a little with rocking heels.

“I heard from Sakura about the commotion today.”

Hinata winced, gripping the chains tighter. “…It was hard to ignore, wasn’t it?”

For a split second, Hinata swore she saw a smile on Sasuke’s face. “Most things are with you.”

She felt a noise bubble in her throat, along with the threat of a blush, and quickly tuned her head so she focused on her lap. “I—I can’t believe that is true, but—” She cleared her throat, placing her hands in her lap. “I would like to apologise, if it disrupted your work shift.”

“Not accepted, wasn’t your fault.” Sasuke leaned back, staring at the canopy of stars strung overhead. “What was it about?”

The blush on her face stretched to her ears. “I, well.” She began to play with a strand of her long hair. “It—it was me speaking out of turn.”

Sasuke’s brow rose. “About what?”

If there was one thing she had learned about her new friend, it was that he didn’t let things go easily. But his words, though disbelieving, were coaxing her to want to share more. She continued to play with her hair. “About Hanabi.”

“The tea shop?”

She shook her head. “No, it was about my sister—though the shop was named after her. Opened the day she was born. It was my mother’s pride and joy, and Hanabi came on the opening day. She said she saw it as fate.”

“Cute story.”

A fond smile reached Hinata’s pale eyes. “It is.” She sighed, more cold wisps brushing her face. “Father dislikes how much freedom I give Hanabi when she stays with me. He says encouraging her independence to such a degree is making her foul-mouthed, rebellious.”

Hinata’s brows creased. “He says I am a bad influence on her.”

She turned to look at Sasuke’s face… which was twisted into holding back  _laughter._ “Y-You. A bad influence.  _You._ ”

“Don’t  _laugh!”_ She clenched her fists and her mouth curved into a pout, before it drained her too much to do so. “It… it isn’t funny. She isn’t allowed to visit me more than once a month now.”

“ _What?_ ”

Tears prickled at her eyes. “Who am I to say no? He’s right. Hanabi can be a great many things, and I—” A hiccup bubbled in her throat. “All I am doing is leading her down the wrong path.”

Sasuke cursed under his breath, before hissing. “That’s a  _lie._ ”

Hinata’s head snapped up, tears flinging onto her hand. “Sasuke?”

“You love Hanabi more than anyone. If he’s saying encouraging her interests is a  _bad_ thing, what kind of father is he?”

A rush came over her. “A good one who is just looking out for her! Hanabi has so much potential, she—she’s smart, she’s confident, she encompasses everything a Hyuuga should be! There’s a reason she’s the one going to university and not me!”

“Sounds like he’s trying to craft his next heir rather than raise his daughter. You ever thought there’s a reason she prefers to be near you?”

“Hanabi is young, she—she just needs to be around the right people to realise that my influences could lead her to squandering her potential!”

Sasuke was still. “Are those  _your_ words, Hinata?”

Hinata’s heart suddenly iced over. She tried to speak, but her mouth was as dry as sand. She was frozen even as Sasuke stood, pulling off his scarf and wrapping it around her as well. As he knelt in front of her to do so, he levelled and look her in the eyes. Despite focusing somewhere far away from here, she couldn’t pull away from the fire in his eyes.

“Hanabi isn’t a young child. And if she feels safest, freest around you, then what does that truly say about her father’s desires?”

Once the knot on the scarf was fastened, Sasuke rose up again, and left Hinata alone to her thoughts.

* * *

 

She didn’t sleep the entire night.

 

* * *

 

The morning before she went into work, she noticed a voice message on her phone.

Holding up to her ear, she heard the voice of the one she loved most drenched in static, like she was underwater.

_“Hinata? Did Dad really tell you not to talk to me anymore?”_

Hinata covered her mouth.

_“I know this is going to blow over, but I miss you. I miss you, Nata, so don’t be gone too long? Please? I don’t know if I…”_

She heard her sister count under her breath.

_“I mean things aren’t bad, and I’m fine. Just call soon. It’s boring without you._

The message ended.

Hinata was silent.

 

* * *

 

That silence carried into the rest of the day.

Seven nights without their midnight interludes in the park had passed, void of conversation and piping hot tea and iced coffee, the taste of matcha cakes and western pastries forgotten nay on the tip of her tongue.

Yet his words haunted her still.

_Are they my words?_

The inferiority under Hanabi’s intellect and confidence was trumped only for the love she had for her sister.

“Hyuuga-san, the table in the corner wishes to have…”

The order drowned out in her head as she continued to stare at the display case.

Hanabi was an energetic girl, and Hinata loved her. But the moments… they were sticking out. When she was entertaining her complaints about school—but were they complaints, or little hints?

And then there was Hanabi’s obsession with makeup and not allowing people to see her eyes, yet unguarded around Hinata—there were always bags under Hanabi’s eyes. Was she just a bad sleeper like her father had said? Or…

“Hyuuga-san?”

Something heavy in the pit of Hinata’s stomach. She had to cover her mouth and retreat to the small door in the back of the kitchen, ignoring the questioning looks from her staff and desperately heaving in the winter air.

_Hanabi, you’ve been crying for help. I wasn’t there._

Hinata, with her hands clasped over her mouth, fell to her knees and tried desperately to breathe.

**_I wasn’t there._ **

Sasuke’s burning eyes.

_Are they your words?_

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, teeth clamped over her bottom lip until she felt blood seep out. She took her hand off her mouth, and let a singular sob  _erupt_ from her throat as the droplets fell onto the snow.

_Are they my words?_

Angry tears poured from her eyes. She was vaguely aware of some of her staff crouched beside her, shaking her back to reality.

She hadn’t been in the reality of what her life was for a long time.

Hinata imagined her little sister, voice over static as she hid in her closet to speak to her.

And slowly, Hinata’s head rose.

_They weren't my words._

Her expression must have been different, because her staff looked at her like she was a stranger.

“I’ll pay double for someone who covers my duties for today.”

Hinata swallowed hard, letting her tears of fury continue to fall freely. “I have to visit my father.”

**_But today, Father will hear mine._ **

 

* * *

 

The next time Sasuke Uchiha passed by the  _Hanabi Tea Shop,_ it’s inside was dark.

No golden lights, no staff working in silence.

No Hinata sweeping up out front or managing orders.

Instead, the inside was bare, and a sign was put up outside.

_Closed for Refurbishments._

He put a hand on the door and pressed his forehead to the glass. “I’m home,” he whispered, before gritting his teeth. “Did he get you, Hinata?”

With that, he hesitated, before walking away.”

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, a new social media page was created online.

_Hanabi Tea House and Community Centre – books slots today!_

 

* * *

 

Whispers had followed the winter winds into Spring about the small  _Hanabi_ tea shop on the twin roads, down in the heart of Tokyo.

Sasuke heard it, sometimes, in the hushed voices of the University students that took up the tables by the counter. Some of it was so exaggerated, he almost wanted to believe it, just to fill that cold void in his heart from the warmth left behind that winter.

They say a girl—a ghost, some thought, with her pale violet eyes, haunted the place under the thumb of her father. A Youkai, if some were to be believed, and she drew so angry that she flew all the way to her father’s office and swallowed him whole.

Then they’d all laugh (himself included) and tell their half-truths. That the owner, a shy, mouse of a girl, influenced by some anime or Western show, grew tired of tradition and ran right up to her father’s office, slamming on his desk and screaming in his face.

Nobody knew what happened  _after._

Sasuke didn’t know, either.

The  _Hanabi_ always had builders in there, now. Renovating the place, deconstructing it.

He hoped Hinata was happy, somewhere, and not having to see what had become of it.

It was early morning when his shift started, tying his hair back and going behind the counter, when the bell on the door rang. Internally grimacing, he turned and said the usual. “Welcome, how may I help you today?”

“Almond-milk latte. Three pumps of vanilla. And whoever the heck  _Sasuke_ is.”

Zoning back, Sasuke did a double-take. “… _Hanabi?_ ”

With a grin on her face, and hair now reaching her waist, Hanabi leaned on the counter. “The one and only. Nice to see you again.” She shooed him with her hand. “Go on, I ordered. Get my latte.”

Sasuke did so with a smirk, prepping the ingredients. “Didn’t take you for the latte type.”

She held up her bag, almost bursting at the seams with all the books. “I’m a proper University student now, which comes with a compulsory caffeine addiction. I’m easing myself in light.”

He reached over to grab the syrup. “What course?”

Hanabi made a grand gesture to herself, her red-tipped hair falling over her shoulders. “You’re looking at one of the newest students of the  _Tokyo University of the Arts: Choral and Orchestral Conducting_ programme.”

He was just pouring her order into the to-go cup, when he paused. “…Your father allowed you to do music?”

She shrugged, inspecting her painted nails. “He doesn’t get a say now.” She side-stepped verbally, before swiping her cup from him. “How much?”

Sasuke just poked Hanabi’s forehead playfully, with enough force for her to take a step back. “Stop leaning on my counter, and it’ll be on the house.”

Hanabi took one sip, before making a move to leave. “Thanks.” It was when she reached the door, that she frowned at him and looked over her shoulder. “What, you aren’t coming?”

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. “What?”

“I’m headed to the  _Hanabi._ Figured you of all people would want to join to see the finalised renovations.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. Hanabi’s grin grew.

It took approximately zero seconds of convincing for him to shout to his co-workers, abandon the counter, and dash after her.

 

* * *

 

It was something out of a dream.

The shop remained the same, for the most part. Perhaps cleaner, shinier, and with more seating; yet it didn’t lose that sense of rustic charm, or traditional taste that he knew Hinata treasured so much about this place.

It was only expanded on.

She’d cleared out the office and fencing that her father had insisted on, instead putting a small outside seating area and water feature. There was a small billboard by the menu, advertising for local talent to perform on select days of the week.

One section made his heart swell:  _community classes schedule sign-up._

And there, stood by the counter, was someone he barely recognised, yet knew all-too-well.

With her hair cropped into a choppy bob, wearing a button-down shirt and long skirt, Hinata finished writing the notes on her clipboard when she noticed him. This time, smiling instead of jumping.

He wasn’t sure where Hanabi had gone. She was probably still spying.

“How did you…?”

Hinata smiled so wide, it made her eyes shine. “I burst in on his meeting with members of our family.” She breathed in euphoric delight. “Many disliked me, but I explained everything. I told them about his plans to sell Mother’s tea shop and the impossible demands—many adored her so, and then I spoke of Hanabi. Sweet, sweet Hanabi, oh she was so  _tired_ Sasuke, she was so scared to fail my Father!”

“I—I figured—” He was smiling too, near-tearing up at her confidence.

“So, I told them everything, raged and shouted that he could tear me down, he could break me if he so wished, but he could see me  _dead_ before he hurt my baby sister like that again. And—and then another voice joined me! My cousin, Neiji—and then my uncles, some of my Aunts—Sasuke they agreed with me! I used my  _own_ words!”

She’d been clutching onto his collar, and it was only then he realised she was still wearing his jacket. “Hanabi’s staying with me. She’s  _here,_ Sasuke.”

“…Yeah.” With that, he wrapped his arms around her tight. “She isn’t going anywhere. Neither am I.”

Hinata stilled. “I thought you wandered.”

He held her tighter. “I did. But I like the idea of seeing every season with you.”

“Me too.” Hinata said not a word after that, only held him tighter.

Around them, daylight streamed into the  _Hanabi._

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Thank you for reading, please leave kudos+comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
